


The Gift

by britomart



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britomart/pseuds/britomart
Summary: "Catra watches Adora smooth out a crease in the bedspread and wishes she’d been born with telepathy instead of the ability to knock things down with her voice. She is well aware of her own thoughts with regard to the box Adora has just put down on the dresser. What she doesn’t know are Adora’s thoughts, and given the way she is bustling about the room, some level of nervousness is probably involved. The nature of that nervousness, however, is completely opaque. Does she want to use it? Is she afraid? Is she only embarrassed?"On the second anniversary of Prime's defeat, Entrapta gives Catra and Adora a very special gift.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 177





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Catradora! <3 May you continue to make each other as happy as your romance makes me.
> 
> This plot bunny ambushed me on Friday night and I've been utterly neglecting my work all weekend to get it out for V-Day. I know this premise has been done in many fandoms, but I first saw it in Gina Dartt's Janeway/Seven "Just Between" series. 
> 
> This fic includes a few minor spoilers for various chapters of my giant post-S5-WIP, "Love Conquers All," but it can certainly be read on its own.

Adora squeezes Catra’s hand as the fireworks explode above the highest tower of the palace. Sparks of light salt the sky, drawing exclamations from the crowd around them.

“That one looks like a flower!” Perfuma exclaims as the next burst sends pink, petal-shaped arcs blooming into the night.

“Sea Hawk’s truly outdone himself this year,” Bow says.

“ _Please_ don’t let him hear you say that,” Mermista groans.

As the explosions increase in frequency, Catra slides her free arm around Adora’s waist and tugs until the inches between them have disappeared. Adora goes willingly, pressing a kiss to Catra’s jaw as she cuddles close.

“They remind me of orgasms,” Catra whispers into her ear.

It’s an old joke between them, but Adora doesn’t manage to clamp down on her snort-laugh fast enough, and it emerges with startling volume. When several of their friends turn in their direction, she waves them off. She doesn’t have to look to know Catra is smirking.

The final volley of fireworks illuminates the palace grounds with a brightness that rivals Etheria’s largest moon. In the wake of this display, a single rocket launches high into the sky. Adora holds her breath as she waits for it to combust, enjoying the rush of adrenaline that has nothing to do with battle. When it finally explodes, a distinctive pattern emerges: HEART in the language of the First Ones. Adora feels her own beating rapidly beneath her tattooed skin. The word hangs in the sky for a long moment before fading into darkness. Applause breaks out among the hundreds gathered at this second annual celebration of their victory over Prime, punctuated by whistles and cheers.

“How did they _do_ that?” Awe drips from Scorpia’s voice.

“Awfully nice of everyone to make such a fuss about our anniversary,” Catra says.

“Don’t you mean _our_ anniversary?” Glimmer fires back, snuggling closer to Bow.

“Did your kiss save the universe?” Catra bares her teeth. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

“This is ridiculous,” mutters Frosta.

“Don’t listen to her,” Adora says to Glimmer and Bow, ignoring Catra’s low hiss. “I’m glad we share an anniversary. Also, I want more cake. Anyone else?”

“Ugh, where do you put it all?” Mermista rolls her eyes. “It’s not fair.”

Adora is sorely tempted to make a joke about Sea Ra clearly not having an accelerated metabolism, but she holds herself back. That’s just petty. Catra growls softly as she disentangles herself from their embrace, and Adora placates her with another quick kiss before she stands.

As she heads for the dessert table, several people call out her name. She smiles and waves in acknowledgement but keeps moving. When guilt prickles in her chest, she tries to tamp it down. She does not have to stop and talk to everyone. It’s okay to protect herself and her personal space. At the table, she decides to grab three helpings: Sea Hawk will probably want another one to celebrate the success of the fireworks, and Bow will likely nibble at one, too. Balancing the plates precariously, she returns to their table just in time to see Entrapta handing a box to Catra. It is wrapped messily in brightly colored paper.

“Um, thanks?” Catra says as Adora unburdens herself. “What is it?”

“An anniversary gift!” Entrapta announces proudly.

“You’re giving us an anniversary gift?” Catra’s brow wrinkles.

Entrapta’s face falls. “Did I get it wrong? Are anniversaries not for gift-giving?”

“Of course they are,” Scorpia reassures her.

“It’s just that usually, the people whose anniversary it is give gifts to one another,” Perfuma explains gently. “But you’re very generous, and I’m sure Catra and Adora are grateful.”

“It’s _our_ anniversary, too,” Glimmer mutters.

Thankfully, Entrapta appears not to hear her. One pigtail taps her chin as she thinks. “Then it can be a housewarming gift! Since you’re living in Dryl now.”

“They moved to Dryl months ago,” Frosta points out, while Perfuma makes shushing movements at her.

“Well, yes,” Entrapta acknowledges. “But I was still working on the prototype at the time. Since then, I’ve perfected the design, and Mermista tells me it works exactly according to specifications.”

Mermista chokes on her drink; it sprays out of her nose and all over the tablecloth before her. Adora winces. She knows from personal experience just how painful that is.

“Entrapta, _no,_ ” Mermista gasps, eyes watering.

Entrapta cocks her head. “No? But you said it works perfectly and implied Catra and Adora would probably want one!”

As Adora watches, Mermista’s face turns a blazing crimson. Confused, Adora looks to Catra, whose eyes have narrowed. One claw taps against the box.

“Thanks, Entrapta,” Adora says. “Should we open it now?”

“Absolutely!” Entrapta exclaims.

“Absolutely _not,_ ” Mermista rasps.

Now, Catra is grinning. There is no way she’ll be able to pass up the opportunity to needle Mermista. With a decisive gesture, she slices through the wrapping paper and opens the lid of the box. Adora leans forward over her shoulder, peering down at its contents.

Nestled among several layers of pastel tissue paper is a dildo. Adora learned about them initially during their intellectual romp through the Bright Moon library’s sex education collection, but she and Catra have yet to obtain one. Honestly, Adora’s not even sure where people go to do that. She blinks down at it, feeling her own face begin to heat. When Catra quickly slides the lid back into place and sets the box on the table, Adora looks at her, instead. Catra is sitting very still. Her lips are parted, and she is regarding Entrapta with an incredulous expression.

“What do you think?” Entrapta asks eagerly.

But Catra doesn’t answer. Adora can _feel_ everyone else looking at them—with the possible exception of Mermista, who is almost certainly the one coughing in the background.

“I’ve never seen Catra speechless before.” That’s Glimmer’s voice. In the next instant, chaos breaks out as she suddenly teleports to Catra’s other side, grabs the box, and ports away again.

 _This_ rouses Catra from her stupor. “Sparkles!” she bellows, rising. “Don’t you _dare_!”

Adora spins, frantically searching for Glimmer’s distinctive hair. She could be literally anywhere on the planet right now, but Adora has a feeling she won’t have gone far. Sure enough, Glimmer reappears directly across the table, cradling the box as though it’s a fuel crystal. Catra crouches in preparation for a leap.

“Frosta!”

Ice encases Adora’s feet, traveling the length of her body until only her head is free. In her peripheral vision, she sees that Catra is similarly trapped. Gloating, Glimmer opens the box with deliberate slowness, then looks inside… and gasps.

The box falls from her hands onto the table, where it wobbles precariously before overturning. Out spills the dildo, tissue paper fluttering in the light breeze. Everyone stares.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Entrapta’s eyes are sparkling. “It painlessly attaches to the wearer’s clitoral glans and becomes capable of transmitting sensation!”

Adora feels like her brain is on fire. As fascinating as _that_ bit of news is, she absolutely must get the dildo back into its box. The rest of the _large_ crowd in the palace gardens is no doubt curious about the ruckus at the heroes’ table, and if they discover its cause, Etheria’s population will have yet another reason to point and stare at her and Catra.

Adora reaches for She-Ra, and the ice splits with a satisfying crack as she transforms. Within seconds, she has lassoed the dildo, and in the next moment, both it and the box are in her grasp. As she stares down at her hand closed around the girth of the phallus, a tantalizing image wings its way into her mind: Catra standing before her, the dildo jutting proudly from the apex of her thighs as she kneels to stroke it.

The jolt of arousal accompanying this mental picture is jarring enough to bring Adora back to reality. She quickly shoves the toy into the box, then glares at Frosta. After an eye-roll, the ice recedes from Catra. Adora releases She-Ra, then wraps one arm around Catra’s waist—mostly because she wants to be touching her, but also because she wants to hold her back if necessary. Catra’s muscles are tense and her tail is bushy, but she looks more annoyed than murderous. Just to be safe, Adora presses a kiss behind her closest ear.

“Okay.” Glimmer finally breaks the awkward silence. “I’ll freely admit I shouldn’t have done that. Sorry.” In a significantly lower voice, she continues, “Also, Entrapta, if you’re going to give someone a, um, _you know…_ do it in private next time?”

Entrapta blinks at her. “Why?”

Glimmer’s mouth opens, then closes. At that moment, Sea Hawk bounds up to the group, beaming. “Was that not the FINEST fireworks display in the history of Etheria?”

“The _very_ finest.” Scorpia sounds relieved.

“It was epic!” Frosta adds.

“Does that piece of cake have anyone’s name on it?” asks Bow, pointing.

Adora settles back into her seat but keeps her hand on Catra’s knee. The box feels heavy with the weight of anticipation. Is this something Catra wants to try? She can’t remember if they included dildos in their original list, back when they were first learning about everything. Even as the thought crosses her mind, it relaxes her. The notebook is in their nightstand here in Bright Moon, easily consulted when they go to bed. And now that the fireworks have finished, the formal events of the Magic Restoration Festival are over.

Suddenly, Adora is not hungry for cake. Beneath the table, she trails two fingers up Catra’s leg. One eyebrow quirks, but otherwise, Catra remains expressionless.

“Do you want to go?” Adora whispers.

In response, Catra traps Adora’s hand against her thigh, then intertwines their fingers. She stands, tugging Adora up with her. Catra taking charge always makes her feel a little melty, and she nearly drops the box before tucking it under her arm.

“We’re leaving,” Catra announces. “Sparkles? Snowflake? Live in fear.”

“That was a joke!” Adora calls over her shoulder as Catra drags her away.

*

Catra watches Adora smooth out a crease in the bedspread and wishes she’d been born with telepathy instead of the ability to knock things down with her voice. She is well aware of her own thoughts with regard to the box Adora has just put down on the dresser. What she doesn’t know are Adora’s thoughts, and given the way she is bustling about the room, some level of nervousness is probably involved. The nature of that nervousness, however, is completely opaque. Does she want to use it? Is she afraid? Is she only embarrassed?

When Adora goes to the nightstand and extracts a small notebook from it, Catra flashes back to a time just shy of two years ago, when Adora had checked out several books about sex from the Bright Moon library. They had read them together in this very bed, and Adora had taken copious notes about the kinds of activities they both wanted to try. As Adora flips through it now, Catra thinks she might be starting to understand.

“I want to wear it,” she says quietly. The rustling of pages stops. “Is that what you want?”

Adora returns the notebook to the drawer. By the time she faces Catra again, her cheeks are flaming. She swallows visibly, then nods.

Power sings through Catra, sweet and pure. She crosses the room and rests her hands on Adora’s waist, then backs her to the bed. A gentle push prompts Adora to sit, Catra bracketed by her thighs. Slowly, Catra runs her fingers through Adora’s hair, gently tugging to make her look up. Her pupils are wide and dark, but she also looks _worried._

“Talk to me?”

Adora clears her throat. “I don’t want you to think that I… that I want you to be male. I love you exactly the way you are. It’s just that…” Adora’s gaze darts away, then returns, resolved. “The thought of you being inside me like that—being inside and _feeling_ it that way—I want that. For both of us.”

Every time Catra thinks it’s impossible for her to fall even more deeply in love with Adora, she is proven wrong. “I want that, too,” she breathes, and bends down to kiss her. The kiss is slow and deep and filled with promise. Adora opens to her tongue, lips pliant and yielding. From the moment Entrapta revealed the toy’s special properties, Catra has been thoroughly distracted by the idea of fucking Adora and being able to _feel_ it. The knowledge that Adora has been thinking the same thoughts is beyond heady.

Reluctantly, Catra pulls back. If they really are going to do this, some preparation is required. “I’m going to clean it. While I’m doing that, you need to get naked.”

“O-okay.” Adora’s subtle stutter sends a thrill through Catra.

She kisses her again— _hard,_ this time—before releasing her. Adora remains perched on the edge of the bed, her chest rising and falling with ragged breaths. Catra backs away, unwilling to let Adora out of her sight until it’s absolutely necessary. Her fingers are clumsy as they lift the toy from the box. As she retreats to the bathroom, her peripheral vision picks up Adora removing her jacket and beginning to unbutton her shirt.

Inside the bathroom, Catra soaps and rinses the dildo, then pats it dry. She sets it on the counter and strips _._ How will it feel to push inside Adora—not with fingers, but with an extension of her own clitoris? The thought makes her shiver. Adora is often tight—sometimes, her body doesn’t want to take more than one finger—and the toy is more than twice that width. Silently, Catra vows to go as slowly and gently as Adora needs, no matter how crazy it might make her.

Naked, she stands before the mirror, then searches along the dildo for some kind of on/off switch. Nothing. This just _figures_. Of course Entrapta would make them a mechanical sex gadget but not think to include instructions. Catra does not want to go back down to the garden and make her explain—the mood will be absolutely ruined. Feeling like an idiot, she presses the toy to the juncture of her legs. Surely, there’s no way it can sense when—

Tendrils snake out from the base to wrap around her waist and thighs. The sound that emerges from her mouth is _not_ a squeak. Then, the toy actually _shifts,_ repositioning itself. There is a pleasant tingling sensation, as though a fingertip has brushed across her clit. Breathing hard, Catra stares down at the dildo jutting from her groin, its length curved slightly toward her abdomen. She glances at herself in the mirror. Her reflection’s look of surprise shifts into a slow grin. Experimentally, she slides her palm along the length of the toy.

Sensation rockets through her and she _yelps,_ her hand falling away to brace herself against the counter. The door bangs open to reveal a very naked Adora, eyes wild and impressive chest heaving.

“Catra? Are you o— _oh._ ” Adora’s gaze was on her face, but now it has moved decidedly lower.

“I’m good.” Catra can hear the hoarseness in her own voice. “It just, uh, startled me.”

Adora meets her eyes again. “Can you feel it?”

“Yeah.”

When eagerness flashes across Adora’s face, Catra feels a little dizzy. Adora takes one step forward, then another. She stops when there are mere inches between them.

“Can I… touch it?” Adora’s whisper is reverent. Beseeching.

Catra nods, anticipation tying itself into knots in her stomach as Adora reaches out, her hand hovering. When she finally takes hold of the cock, a jolt of arousal sears through Catra. She exhales hard, her mouth going dry at the sight of Adora’s fist wrapped around her.

“Okay?” Adora says hopefully.

“Yeah,” Catra croaks.

“How about when I do this?” Slowly, Adora slides her grip down, then up. Catra cries out, hips stuttering forward as pleasure jolts through her. She watches as Adora pumps her hand, vision going hazy at the unfamiliar sensation. The next time Adora pushes down, Catra meets her with a thrust. Adora’s lips part. Her breaths are coming quickly, and she is looking at Catra with an expression of pure focus, as though there is nothing more important in the entire universe than learning how to make her feel good in this new way.

“I...” When Adora licks her lips, Catra thinks she might honestly combust. “I want to—”

Without warning, she sinks to her knees. Catra leans hard against the sink at the sight of Adora, submissive before her, leaning forward to touch her lips to the head of the cock. The sensation is _electric._ Catra’s next breath is a groan, and her entire body trembles.

Adora’s smile is tinged with wonder. She shuffles a little closer on her knees, then closes her lips around the tip and sucks. Catra cries out at the bolt of pleasure, made all the more intense by the brush of Adora’s hair against her thighs. Warm hands cup her hips. Then, Adora’s tongue licks in slow circles, and Catra’s vision blurs. When Adora takes even more of the cock inside her mouth, Catra _keens_ at the wet heat. Then, Adora begins to stroke her—slow, but with a steady rhythm—and Catra knows she is lost.

Ecstasy storms through her, sparks filling her vision as she shouts Adora’s name and loses all control. Her hips are pumping, and with each new thrust, the slide of Adora’s lips only heightens Catra’s euphoria. The orgasm rolls through her in waves; she can hear herself whining softly but cannot bring herself to care.

As the sharpness of the pleasure starts to ease, Catra finally regains control of her hips. She blinks down at Adora, whose lips are still wrapped around her cock. Her eyes are watering, but they are also _shining_ with love. And, Catra thinks, a hint of pride.

“Did I hurt you?” she croaks.

Adora releases her slowly, then places a gentle kiss on the tip of the toy. Catra’s clit shivers with a final aftershock. Adora shakes her head, then stands and wraps her arms around Catra. Between them, the dildo presses against the ridges of Adora’s abdominal muscles. Catra buries her face in Adora’s neck and starts to purr.

“That was beautiful,” Adora murmurs, gently stroking her back. “ _You_ are beautiful.”

“That was _hot._ ” Catra pulls back just enough to meet her eyes. “You really liked it?”

Adora’s color is already high, but her blush deepens. “Yes. At the end, when you started, um, thrusting? I could tell I was making you feel good. I liked that.”

Desire arrows down Catra’s spine at this admission, accompanied by a fresh rush of _power._ Her eyes narrow. “Do you know what else would make me feel good?”

“What?” The syllable is breathy.

Catra grins. “Fucking you.”

Now it is Adora’s turn to tremble. Catra leans in for a quick kiss, then spins her around and gently steers her out of the bathroom. When they reach the bed, Catra turns her again. Gently, she traces the slope of Adora’s strong shoulders, the heavy curve of her breasts, the smooth ridges of her stomach.

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.” When Adora licks her lips again, Catra feels herself twitch. She wants nothing more than to lay Adora out and _bury_ herself inside.

“You’ve never taken more than two fingers.” Catra doesn’t want to scare her, but she does want Adora to really _think_ about what she’s agreeing to. “This is bigger. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can do it. I’ll tell you if it doesn’t feel good. Promise.” Adora’s words are falling all over themselves, and Catra soaks in her eagerness.

“Good.” She steps to the side and pulls down the sheet. “On your back, princess. I’m going to get you all worked up before I fuck you.”

A soft groan is Adora’s only reply as she follows Catra’s orders. For a long moment, Catra stands still, tail lashing as she soaks in the sight of Adora’s lithe, pale body against their sheets. Her hair is spun gold against the pillow, and her hips are already shifting, silently pleading for Catra’s touch. Catra pushes her legs open, then kneels between them. She rests her hands on Adora’s hips, rubbing her thumbs in soft circles while holding her gaze.

“I love you.” It’s been exactly two years since she first said the words.

Adora’s smile is soft. “I love you, too. Even more than I did then.”

Catra swallows down a sudden lump in her throat. For so long, she believed Adora could never love her the way she wanted. Now, Adora loves her even _more._ The knowledge is a little overwhelming, and Catra dips her head to press a kiss to the base of Adora’s abdomen. For a few seconds, she breathes in the scent of Adora’s desire, allowing it to anchor her. They are here, together, with no lies or secrets between them. As Catra skims her mouth across Adora’s fiery skin, another shiver is her reward. Determination fills Catra. Adora _wants_ her, and she is going to make this good.

“Let’s get you ready to take me inside,” she murmurs, gratified when Adora’s breath hitches.

Catra slides down until Adora’s thighs bracket her shoulders, then parts her sex with gentle fingers. She pauses to breathe in the fragrance of Adora’s arousal, before licking lightly at her clit. Adora shudders. She is diamond hard, and Catra pulls back almost immediately, not wanting to inadvertently send Adora over the edge. Instead, she traces two fingers along her folds, gathering up the moisture there before pressing inside.

Adora is warm and tight, but her body opens to Catra’s gentle pressure. Catra moves in slow circles, pushing gently. Adora’s breaths are loud and punctuated by whimpers, and Catra thrills to the sight of her white-knuckled grip in the sheets. When she crooks her fingers to brush an especially sensitive spot, Adora’s hips jerk and Catra feels a rush of wetness deep inside. Carefully, she separates her fingers, stretching Adora open. This is something she has never tried before, but the effect is electric; Adora _moans_ her name and gets even wetter.

When she finally withdraws, Adora’s eyes flash open. “Please, Catra.” The words are breathless. “Please. I want you.”

 _I want you._ Catra nods jerkily, then strokes her fingers along the length of her cock, coating as much of it as she can manage with Adora’s arousal. She hisses at the sensation, suddenly blindsided by the urge to grasp it and pump. _No._ She isn’t going to spend more time touching herself when she could be _fucking_ Adora.

Catra rises onto her knees and takes hold of her cock. Guiding it with her hand, she brushes the tip against Adora’s folds. The softness is indescribable, but she wants _more_. Taking a deep breath, she pushes forward. As the head of her cock slips inside, Adora clenches hard around her. Frown lines appear between her eyes. Catra freezes.

“I’m hurting you.”

Adora’s eyes are hazy. “It’s okay. I want this. Keep going.”

“Adora, _no.”_ Catra feels suddenly frantic. “I don’t want you to be in pain—”

“Ilikeit.” The words emerge in a rush. “It…it burns a little, but I like the way it f-feels.” Adora bucks her hips, and the movement pulls Catra further inside. She groans before she can stop herself. “Trust me. Please don’t stop.”

 _Please don’t stop._ Breathing hard, Catra stares down at Adora. She is hot and wet and so incredibly tight. When Catra dares a shallow thrust, Adora moans her name and wraps both arms around her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. The movement seats her even deeper inside. Catra plunges her tongue into Adora’s mouth, then gives another push of her hips. The sensation of Adora’s inner walls gradually parting for her is like _nothing_ she has ever experienced. Adora whimpers into her mouth, and Catra breaks the kiss in case she is trying to say stop. Instead, Adora’s fingers clutch at the short hairs along the nape of her neck.

“M-more.”

Catra repositions her knees to slightly shift her angle, then pushes again. This time, her cock glides forward until she can feel the crinkly hair of Adora’s mound tangling with her own fur. Fully sheathed inside Adora, she stares down into wide, dark eyes, blown pupils encircled by the thinnest ring of blue.

“You feel so good,” Adora whispers.

“ _Adora_.” Catra wants to say more, but she can’t find the words. Heat is pouring down her spine even as love fills her chest, expanding like a balloon. There are just too many emotions, too many sensations, and the need to move is _utterly_ overwhelming.

Adora pulls her down so their foreheads are touching. “F-fuck me, Catra. Please.”

Catra captures Adora’s mouth in another kiss, then slowly withdraws until only the tip of her cock remains inside. Her next thrust is firm, and Adora pulls her mouth away with a sharp cry, offering her throat to Catra as her back bows. Catra bends her head to capture Adora’s nipple, tonguing it in counterpoint to the rhythm of her hips. Each glide through Adora’s wet heat sends sparks shuddering beneath her skin, ratcheting up her desire. At this rate, she isn’t going to last long, and she _needs_ Adora to come. There is nothing she wants more than to feel it happen before she is swept away by her own climax.

Bracing herself on one arm, Catra slips her other hand between their bodies. When she brushes Adora’s clit, her silken walls clamp down hard, and Catra’s hips stutter forward. Her thrusts are shallow now, erratic as Adora pants her name, pulsing beneath her fingers. Catra's movements are clumsy, and her wrist starts to cramp almost immediately, but she doesn't _care_. Desperately, she staves off her rising pleasure, swirling the pads of her fingers in the way she knows Adora loves. Tearing her mouth away from Adora’s breast, Catra kisses the space between them, sucking a bruise into the center of the tattoo that glows in time with Adora’s heartbeat.

“ _Catra_!” Adora’s cry is accompanied by the clench of her inner muscles, powerful enough to destroy the shreds of Catra’s self control. With a shout, Catra follows her into ecstasy, shivering as the magical echo of Adora’s release washes over her. Adora’s climax doesn’t let up, walls fluttering repeatedly around Catra’s cock as she shudders beneath her.

“Beautiful,” Catra pants, stroking her through it. Now that the urgency of her own need has subsided, she makes slow circles with her hips, drawing out each aftershock.

With one last, thin cry, Adora goes limp beneath her. Catra slumps forward, one ear over Adora’s galloping heart, lips brushing the soft curve of her breast. She pulls Adora’s familiar, beloved scent into her lungs and begins to purr. They stay that way for a while, drifting together, until Adora’s pulse has slowed and her breaths are deep and even. As much as Catra loves the idea of falling asleep _inside_ her, that probably won’t be comfortable later.

“Hey,” she whispers. “I’m going to come out now, okay?”

Adora blinks up at her. Her eyes seem to have trouble focusing. “Mmkay.”

Catra pulls out carefully, alert to any signs of discomfort. Adora winces once, and Catra soothes her with soft kisses before continuing. Afterward, Catra sits up, inspecting the dildo closely. It glistens with Adora’s wetness, and there is no trace or scent of blood. She exhales slowly, then meets Adora’s gaze.

“Are you all right?”

Adora smiles sleepily, reaching up with both hands. “Mmhmm. So good. Cuddles?”

Catra smiles down at her fondly. “Hang on. Let me get rid of this thing.” She grasps the base and pulls, then yelps as the sensation is transmitted to her overstimulated nerves.

Adora sits up. “What happened?”

“I… don’t know how to get it off.” Catra scowls down at the toy. “Pulling is definitely not an option.”

Adora tugs at the strap around her hips, but nothing happens. “Uh, oh.” She leans closer. “Do you want to try cutting it off with your claws?”

Catra feels her tail bristle. “Adora, this thing is _literally_ attached to my clit.”

“Oh. Right.” Adora rubs the back of her neck, looking sheepish. “Guess I’m calling Entrapta, then?”

As she slides off the bed, Catra can’t help but admire the curves of her ass, the sleek shift of muscles beneath her skin as she moves toward the desk. She is gorgeous. So gorgeous, and entirely _hers._

“Put a shirt on before you make that call,” she growls.

Adora throws a sloppy salute in her direction. “Yes, Force Captain.”

Catra smirks, then settles back against one of the pillows and laces her hands behind her head. As she moves, the dildo bounces against her abdomen as though reminding her of its presence. Once they get the damn thing off, she’s going to have to write Entrapta a thank-you note. And Mermista apparently.

Who knew Adora’s friends could be so _useful_?


End file.
